Give a little Bit
by PeaceLoveLALASmiles
Summary: Edward left, Bella got changed they meet again and there's something strange with Bella and with her eyes?.. rated M for later just in-case. I hope you like it. I'm not good at summery


.Chapter One.

.Gone.

They Had left. He, had left me, he didn't want me anymore, he was tired of keeping up this silly game as he said, remembering hurt so much. His Memory was everywhere I went everywhere I looked. I wasn't the same now that they were gone. How did he expect me to forget him just like that? To move on after being so broken, I couldn't.. I couldn't..

I spent two weeks going through a zombie like state for Charlie's sake, no one at school talked to me anymore, it was easier all they wanted to talk about was why they had left.. They whispered behind my back through the hallways as I walked by, I couldn't take it anymore. I was so tired. I left school early, I didn't take my truck I just.. walked away. Out into the woods alone I wondered around for what felt like hours and it was getting dark out. The last time I had been out here had been the evening he had left. I still hurt to think about it. It was all to fresh.. I broke down into a fresh fit of tears and just laid there.

'Why did you leave?' I screamed into the darkness not caring, nothing mattered anymore. 'WHY?' I sniffled a little and everything around me got quite. My heart beat quickened 'Edward?.. EDWARD?' I got up again running farther into the darkness panting and my legs aching, following nothing but a memory I stopped as I felt the wind. It blew my hair and smelled to sweet. I peered into the night.. "Hello?" I seen a flash of light from the sky and it thundered. Then I seen her, standing by a tree. A flash of red then it was dark again, her smile then she was next to me and the rain began..

"Bella." She purred out. "why are you out here alone? And crying?" I sniffled and the lightning lit up the sky as she smiled. "I'm always alone anymore.." I sniffled "he.. he.. left me." She frowned. "oh this wont do.. Why did he leave you Bella?" I swallowed hard "he didn't want me anymore." Her frown deepened. "How sad." She tisked at me. "this wont do, and how do you feel?" I didn't care anymore, "I'm alone, I miss him.." I sighed and tried to keep from crying. "maybe we can work something else out." She purred and ran her nose along my neck pulling my hair away. "I did come back to kill you, but turning you might prove more appropriate, let you live with the pain I live." I sucked in a breath and tried to protest then felt a sharp pain in my neck and fire running through my veins. I let out a scream instead and feel to the forest floor. "Have fun alone," Victoria spat against my face and then I was alone with the fire as the rain prattled down on me I screamed until I was raw as blackness consumed me thunder pulled me under.

I started waking up when the burning was pulling inwards towards my chest. I began getting feeling in my toes and fingers as the fire concentrated in my chest my heart began beating faster and the fire grew I began breathing franticly then all of a sudden, it stopped. My heart, the fire, the pain all of it. I slowly opened my eyes to the bright sun, everything was different it looked new the colors were brighter I could see everything, even the dust floating in the air. I sat up and startled myself with how fast the movement was. How long was I out for? Looking around I could tell it was almost night fall again I remembered Victoria's laughing and her words. 'You can live with the pain I live with'

I shivered and stood up I was soaked I felt a burning in the back of my throat. I need to feed. I sniffed the air looking for a appealing smell, I found it and the animal took over I sprang and ran following the smell I found it finally, it was a herd of deer by the river I pulled into a crouch letting a low growl leave my throat and sprang. I drained three and went to the river side to was the blood of my face and hands looking at my reflection "I'm… Beautiful.." and I was my hair had grown longer and fuller in thick waves down my back in a strange black with blonde in it, my facial features had softened but what drew me in was the strange color of my eyes they were and alluring bright color like a full moon they sparkled and frightened me. My breast filled out and I had curves in all the right places and I think I had gotten shorter bringing me to about 5'4" I stood wiping a tear away and started heading towards the sound of cars as the rain picked up again like it was crying with me.

I found the road and followed it towards my home. Charlies cruiser wasn't in the drive way and the house was dark, I jumped in my bedroom window and pulled the curtains closed luckily I didn't need the light to see anymore, I pulled out some clothes and changed out of my wet ones I dried off with my towel and pulled on clean under clothes, I pulled on my black skinny jeans and a black tank top and a white vest over top, I pulled on my battered converse and pulled on my grey pea coat. I grabbed my two duffel bags and threw in what I was taking clothes wise and shoes, I put some cds my camera I looked around the room looking for anything else I needed I grabbed my purse and got under my bed and pulled out my stash of money from working and that I had for my car when I had got here, I pulled out my passport and my bank card I heard a car pull up as I stuffed my hair dryer and makeup in my duffel bag and zipped it up. Heard Charlies boots clogging up the stairs I quickly jumped out the window and fled into the night. I stopped at the bank and emptied my account and trashed my card. "where am I going to go?" I decided to start off towards Alaska to find the Denali's I remember _Them_ talking about them maybe they can help me get on my feet..

**..Three days later..**

It was snowing out in the Alaskan woods I was glad I had wore my coat I wasn't cold anymore but at least I don't look crazy. I was also glad that my bags weren't heavy to me now. I sighed and sat down on a rock. I don't even know where they live… It frustrated me to no end "So stupid oh lets go look for the extended family of those who left me. You're brilliant swan you know that?" As my anger picked up The snow began to fall faster and the burn in my throat was almost unbearable now. I needed to hunt, and soon.

But I couldn't change to hunt so I just took off my coat and vest and started the hunt I took down a bear and drained him cleaning my hands in the snow I went on to find my bags put my vest and coat on and grabbed my bags as I was walking I ran into a girl setting by a tree reading a book she smelled of Vampire so I wasn't to worried I got closer to her and she stiffened and jumped at my approach. "Hello, im Bella, I didn't mean to startle you I was just looking for someone." She flashed me a smile She was about my height with long blone hair and full lips with the body of a dancer she was lovely "No problem I heard you coming anyways, I'm Ellen Nice to meet you Bella, so who are you looking for?" "well no one in particular just somewhere to go..." Her brows furrowed, "you're alone?" I looked down to the sparkling white blanket of snow and our feet. "Sadly, yes I was turned about four days ago and left in the woods alone, I have nowhere to go.." I looked up at her and she looked just about as sad as I did. "Come with me, you can stay with us if youd like."I thought about it for a moment i dont know the Denali's they might hate me because _He_ does.

I smiled and took her hand as she grabbed one of my duffel bags "id like that very much, thank you" we walked onto a path near by and she lead us to her house, we walked in and she took my coast and we sat my bags down at the door. "Hello? We have a guest Susan? Mark? Leaon?" we heard feet before we saw them. "Guests? I love Guests!" two boys came bounding down the stairs The first was tall and lean and looked like if he worked out a bit more he could be a football player with shaggy brown hair and high cheek bones, the other man was more lanky and musician like than football player he had black hair that was short and spiky with kind eyes and dashing smile. Behind the two boys were two girls around the same age as Ellen and I one Had short flaming red hair at her chin and lush lips with a kind smile she looked about 5'6" and hour glass shape. The boys were acting like kids pushing one another playfully. The Jockish one smiled "whos your Friend Ellen?" Ellen looked at me and smiled grabbing my hand "This is Bella everyone. Bella this is Leaon (pointing the the football player) This is Mark (the musician) and Susan(the red head)" I smiled and waved "Hello, Its nice to meet you all." Ellen Drug me into the living room and sat me down on the couch she sat next to me and Leaon sat next to her while Susan and Mark sat on the love seat together _'guess that states whos with who'_ "Now guys. Bella needs a place to stay, she has no one and I figured she could stay with us, what do you think?" "I think we should wait for Mom and Dad" Susan spoke up. Ellen Sighed "I suppose you are right. We shall wait for them to return before we discuss anything further."


End file.
